Realization
by punchbag-mcshizzle
Summary: It wasn't even intentional, Ella had just been telling Nico how much she appreciated Tyson and his ways of caring for her but the way she animatedly speaks about the cyclops reminds Nico of a certain healer and maybe, it's about time he work the courage to tell Will how he feels. Solangelo.


**A prompt requested on tumblr.**

* * *

Nico di Angelo can't quite remember when the seemingly unique friendship he's got with the Harpy had actually started. Or as to who actually did the first approach in the first place. All he knew is that Ella the Harpy is one friend he wouldn't trade for in the world which is quite saying something when it comes to the son of Hades and his 'no one shall approach further beyond a soecific, allocated spot'

Admittedly though, no matter how much he values his friendship with the other, Nico values her more for something she wasn't even aware with but had played a significantly major role.

Ella, without her even knowing, has got Nico realizing his own feelings towards a certain camp healer.

And all she ever did for it to happen is to talk animatedly about a certain Cyclops.

 _"Ella like Tyson so much because Tyson cares for Ella when she's sick"_

 _"Ella thinks Tyson is cool"_

 _"Tyson defends Ella a lot"_

 _"Tyson make Ella happy!"_

 _"Tyson is one reason why Ella stays in camp"_

 _"Tyson is Ella's hero!"_

Why does all of those actually apply to Nico? Though, obviously instead of Tyson, it had been Will who had done everything for him. Will had been the one to nurse him back to health. During their encounter with Octavian and his onagers, he didn't realize it yet back then but he started thinking Will is actually cool. Will, aside from Reyna, Jason and Hazel had been his top defender. Specially when he had decided to come out to the whole camp.

Will makes him happy. No doubt about that.

Will is the top reason he decided to stay in camp. There are other reasons that contributed to his decision but Will had definitely outranked everything else.

And, Will is definitely Nico's hero.

Nico stood up, briefly startling the Harpy. He tried to minimize the dust on his clothes . He nodded appreciatively at the Harpy who had pulled a small leaf on his hair.

"Thanks for the company, Ella but there's someone I needed to see right now" Nico started running towards the infirmary where a certain someone would be at this hour.

He needed to tell Will something and he needed to tell him, now.

* * *

"Hi, is Will there? He's not at the Infirmary or the Archery range" Nico asked sounding a little too demanding than how he had actually wanted. Thankfully, Austin simply shrugged it of.

"No, sorry. Try the Big House, I remembered him speaking about asking Chiron for a favor"

"Thanks" The son of Hades gave a curt nod.

"...Oh, and Nico?"

"Yes?"

"Good Luck" Austin winked at him before closing the door shut, leaving no time for the son of Hades to ask what it was all about. Well, no time to waste trying to decode what Austin meant. He's got a certain blonde son of Apollo to find after all. He walked towards the big house.

Meanwhile, Kayla had pinched Austin real hard on the hips making him wince in pain. "What did we talk about being subtle?"

"But he's looking for Will! He's totally going to confess his hidden desire of love and lust towards our dear brother!"

"You don't know that! Nico's always looking for Will"

"What if I'm right?" Austin defended "Besides, haven't you noticed? He's got that look in his eyes"

"What look?"

"Want, desire, love" Austin counted down "Though there's most definitely fear in them. And nervousness"

"That only shows how serious he is" Kayla contemplated. "I hope things will work out just fine"

* * *

"Hi Chiron" Nico acknowledge the Centaur who gave him a brief nod, before turning his attention towards the Person he had come for in the first place "Hey, Will"

"Nico? Do you need something?" The son of Apollo approached, eyeing Nico entirely which made the Ghost King more than a bit conscious on how he actually looked at that moment. Maybe he should have at least change into something a bit more clean.

"Yeah, can we talk?"

Will gave a brief nod "Sure. What's it about?"

"Actually, can we talk in private. Let's go to my cabin or somewhere else private" Nico asked, voice sounding a bit pleading "I don't think I can say a single word if someone else is listening. No offense, Chiron"

"None taken, young hero. Why don't you two run along and do whatever you need to" Chiron gently motioned the two out of the Big House "And, Will Solace, I shall think about your request"

"Thanks, Chiron" Will gave a brief nod of respect before practically dragging Nico out and into the Hades Cabin.

"What was that all about?" Nico asked once they were inside. The young Healer looked at him with confusion"Thought you wanted to talk to me? It looks urgent so I dragged you out, Sorry"

"No! S-sorry but that's not it. That favor you were asking Chiron? What was it?" Will looked away from Nico, his cheeks being tainted a soft pink.

"It's uhm, n-nothing! Now, let's talk about you!" Will spoke rather too abruptly that Nico can't help but look at him in suspicion but decided to let it go for now. He can always try his way into making the Son of Apollo talk. If he do still have the courage to speak with him eye to eye after this.

Nico started to wonder if he should really do it.

"Nico?"

"What? Were you saying something?" Nico snapped out of his musing. Will looked at him with concern.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Yes. It's not exactly a problem but it's still freaking me out because I don't know how to act on it" Nico sat on his bunk bed, still facing Will before motioning the other to sit. And of course, Will just have to choose a spot besides Nico.

The son of Hades swallowed.

"What's it about? I can help you. You know I will, right? We can figure this out together" Nico can't help but let out a half-amused snort. If only Will knew how involved he is with Nico's current predicament.

"Yes, figure it out together" the Ghost King mumbled, biting his lips. Will looked at him with worry.

"Nico..." The son of Hades shook his head and pulled his legs up, his knees almost leveling his shoulders. Without any word, he decidedly buried his head, having his forehead almost touching his knees.

"Ella, she made me realize things about myself. Things I am aware with but never really tackled upon. I mean, I knew what I feel is there but I never really bothered acting on it but then she started talking and... the topic isn't even about me at all but I can't help but relate myself with everything" Nico started talking "And you know what's funny? She wasn't even aware of what she has done. I mean, all she did the whole time was talk about Tyson"

"Nico, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm saying that, the way she talked about Tyson. How he, cared for her every time. How he makes her happy. How he had helped her settle into camp. How he would nurse him back to health during the rare times she'll get sick. How he worries about her at all times- they all remind me of certain scenarios between you and I"

"Nico, are you saying that-"

"I'm saying that I really like you, Will" Nico buried his head further on his knees. Mentally preparing himself with the rejection he would probably get. Or with the fact that Will might hate him afterwards.

He waited for Will to say something, but all he heard was silence.

Nico, knowing that his next action can be labeled as the stupidest of the most stupid, decidedly peeked on the son of Apollo. Only to see Will Solace wearing a shit-eating grin that may even put his own father to shame.

"You're smiling, why are you smiling?" Nico just had to ask.

"Because I'm happy? Duh, di Angelo. What would you do if the person you've been pinning around for months actually like you back? Of course you, smile" Nico's eyes stared slightly widening at the Son of Apollo.

"Y-you like me?"

"A lot, di Angelo. I like you, a lot" That was all Nico had wanted to hear before he smiled, inching closer on Will with a twinkle of amusement and satisfaction dancing in his eyes. Will also inched closer, meeting him half way.

"Really now, Solace? Why don't you show me?" Will's hand, unconsciously had traveled on Nico's neck. The sun child smiled, lips almost touching Nico's.

"Gladly" and with that, he finally closed the gap.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day trailing kisses on each others face and simply cuddling and holding, not wanting the other to ever let go.

"The favor I wanted to ask of Chiron" Will spoke as he tangled their hands together "I wanted to ask him if he can set me up with a meeting with your father"

That got Nico suddenly jolting up, almost hitting Will "What? Why would you do that? Do you know how dangerous that is, Will Solace?"

"Now that I've thought it more thoroughly, I can see now that it's actually quite suicidal. But it didn't sound deadly and threatening the first time it crossed my mind" Nico rolled his eyes in disbelief. Is Will actually being serious.

"It is suicidal. What are you even going to tell me father?"

"I had planned to ask for his permission to court you?" Will admitted sheepishly as he scratched an invisible itch behind his neck. Nico stared at him wide-eyed.

"Will-"

"I really like you, Nico and I want to do it right. I figured, you'd appreciate it more if I do it in a more traditional way" Nico chuckled at Will's admittance as he cupped both of the other's cheeks and then kissing him hard on the lips.

"Thanks, Will but you don't have to do that now. Because this, this is more than perfect"

Will smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

It had been a normal Tuesday afternoon when it happened and yet, despite that day being as ordinary as possible it had marked the day that things had gotten really special.

* * *

 **bye. have a nice day.**


End file.
